Miss Independent
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: One-Shot; Songfic :: Pequenos relatos e sonhos de Suigin Tou uma Era depois de Rozen Maiden Overtüre


**Disclaimer: **Rozen Maiden, e nem a música "Miss Independent" me pertençem. Mas quem sabe um dia? Só Rozen Maiden, claro xD

**Informação (In)Útil: **Essa fanfic ocorre uma Era depois que Suigin Tou acorda. Ou seja, uma Era depois de RM Overtüre.

**Informação SUPER (In)Útil: **Essa é uma fanfic de desculpas pelo meu desaparecimento. Quero me desculpar com essa fanfic, que tive a idéia do nada.

**Miss Independent**

Miss independent 

Miss self sufficient 

Miss keep your distance

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere, no 

Miss on her own 

Miss almost grown 

Miss never let a man help her off her throne 

_(Senhorita independente _

_Senhorita auto suficiente _

_Senhorita mantenha distância _

_Senhorita sem medo _

_Senhorita fora do meu caminho _

_Senhorita não deixa um homem interferir, não _

_Senhorita na dela _

_Senhorita quase crescida_

_Senhorita nunca deixa um homem ajudar)_

- Suigin Tou! - suplicava a boneca de vestido vermelho carmim brilhoso, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros para sua irmã - Eu não tive intenção de dizer aquilo! Você confundiu tudo! Nunca quis brincar com você! Por favor, me escute!

O anjo negro, sem miserircódia, lançou mais de suas penas negras repletas de ódio, e por incrível que pareça repletas de amor ao Pai, sobre Shinku, acertando-a em cheio, fazendo-a perfurar duas pilastras consecutivas do N-field em que elas estavam.

- Hahaha! Você fala muito para uma boneca que não consegue viver sem um médium! - Suigin Tou estava soberana sobre ela. Ela flutuou até o chão, pousando com delicadeza. - Entregue-me sua Rosa Mystica, Shinku, antes que eu faça algo pior!

O anjo negro caminhou em passos curtos e devagar até o local onde seria o caixão da outra. Ela armou uma de suas asas para o ataque final, enquanto a outra ficava de escudo para protegê-la. Como estava previsto, uma rajada fraca de pétalas veio em direção a Suigin Tou, que logo foi protegida pelo seu escudo-asa. A asa que estava armada acertou, mesmo com a poeira alta do estrago que foi causado pelo impacto do Shinku no chão, em cheio Shinku, causando um grande estrago em sua roupa.

- Acabou Shinku... Sua Rosa Mystica é--

- Não, Suigin Tou. - Shinku se levantava, tremendo nas pernas, somente com um olho aberto e não conseguindo mover muito bem os braços. Ela se apoiou na pilastra que estava mais perto. Respirando ofegante - Você ainda não me venceu.

- Impossível! - fazendo sua típica espressão de raiva, estendeu sua mão esquerda para o alto: Penas se juntavam, se fundiam, criando um brilho roxo e logo depois sua fiel espada aparecia. - Pois bem! Irá sofrer muito mais!

Suigin Tou abriu suas asas, a qual pensava que seria a última vez que abriria para Shinku, voou como um anjo alado em direção a Shinku... Quando uma barreira vermelha apareceu! Mas não era a barreira circular de pétalas de rosas que costumava ver. Era algo mais poderoso... Era... A força da médium de Shinku. Era uma armadilha: Shinku ficaria fraca, mas então ela usaria a força de sua médium para derrotá-la!

- _"Como eu não pude perceber isso?!"_ - Suigin Tou pensava, enquanto usava dava ataques cada vez mais forte com sua espada no escudo criado pela médium, não dando resultado algum.

- Sem um médium, você não terá força para destruir esse escudo... - Shinku olhava séria para a irmã. Como as deturpações de suas palavras podiam afetar tanto a personalidade dela?

- NUNCA! - a boneca sessou o ataque, voando para longe shinku. - Nunca irei me juntar com um homem... Nunca...

Suigin Tou olhou para o alto e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, lembrando do que havia acontecido depois que foi cortada ao meio pela aquela boneca com a tesoura. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. O Pai: O motivo mor dela estar viva, o motivo mor dela rejeitar tanto os humanos. Nenhum deles... Jamais iram servir para ela. Só o Pai. Só ele que...

- Que me fez amar... - o anjo negro lacrimeja, começando a se desfazer em penas, desapareçendo.

"Jamais nenhum homem fará um pacto comigo. Não preciso de nenhum deles. E eu irei provar isso ao Pai", essa foi a mensagem que ecoava por todo aquele N-field depois que ela sumiu.

* * *

So, by keepin her heart protected, 

She'd never ever feel rejected 

Little Miss apprehensive said oooh, 

She fell in love.

_(Então, mantendo seu coração protegido _

_Ela nunca se sentiu rejeitada _

_Pequena Senhorita preocupada disse oooh, _

_Ela se apaixonou) _

Suigin Tou dormia, o sonho era sempre o mesmo...

**# Sonho de Suigin Tou #**

Era uma paisagem marinha. Só havia areia e a luz transpassando pela água, deixando o local muito belo. Todas as 5 bonecas mortas, não dava para ver seus rostos. Seus corpos aos poucos estavam sendo decompostos.

- Suigint Tou... - Shinku, a única sobrevivente dos ataques de Suigin Tou, olhava-a com íra. - Como você pode! Eu nunca irei te perdoar!

- Hihihi... - só apenas isso, só seu olhar... Shinku explodiu em mil pedaços. Só sobrou a Rosa Mystica dela, que foi lentamente e saborosamente pega pela irmã sobrevivente.

Logo aquela paisagem marinha desapareceu, dando lugar ao cômodo confortável, quente com uma cama. Era um quarto. Na cama de casal com lençóis brancos estava deitado um homem de pijamas também brancos. Ele tinha olhos encantadores, que eram cobertos pela franja dourada de seu cabelo dourado e reluzente. Tinha pele branca e estava sorrindo para sua boneca adorada. Era O Pai.

- Suigin Tou... - Rozen estendeu a mão para ela

- Pai... - era o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Pegou a mão do pai e logo em seguida o abraçou. - Eu te amo, Pai... Eu te amo... Eu te amo...

- Sim, Suigin Tou... Eu também te amo... - limpou as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto da filha mais velha. - Agora você é a minha boneca... A boneca perfeita... A Alice...

What is this feelin' takin' over? 

Thinkin' no one could open my door 

Surprise, it's time 

To feel what's real 

What happened to Miss Independent? 

No longer need to be defensive 

Goodbye, old you

When love is true  
_(O que é esse sentimento que está tomando conta? _

_Pensava que ninguém poderia abrir a porta_

_Surpresa, é hora _

_De sentir o que é real _

_O que aconteceu com a senhorita independente? _

_Não precisa mais ficar na defensiva _

_Tchau, pra velha senhorita _

_Quando o amor é verdadeiro) _

Suigin Tou sentia um vazio que estava dentro dela acabar aos poucos... Ela sentia que seu dorso aparecer, completá-la, juntar ambas as portas de seu corpo. Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, parecia que elas não acabavam mais. Rozen, por sua vez, abriu um sorriso maior ainda, limpando as lágrimas da filha.

- Por favor, filha, para de chorar... Agora vá vestir um pijama, vamos dormir... Estou muito cansado. E aposto que você também está! - Rozen apontou o local onde ficavam as novas roupas de Suigin Tou .

Alguns minutos depois de ficar deslumbrada com suas roupas novas, ela voltou um pijama normal rosa claro. Ela se deitou junto ao Pai, que a abraçou forte, colocando a cabeça dela em seu peito.

- Boa noite, filha...

- Boa noite, Pai...

Rozen e Suigin Tou dormiam, mas é aí que vive o perigo... Pois quando Sugin Tou dorme em seus sonhos, ela acorda na vida real...

* * *

**Notas Finais: **

Quero primeiramente pedir desculpas por ter demorado séculos para voltar a postar... Sabe como é... A preguiça me domina xD  
Enfim... Essa música é da Kelly Clarkson, e esse é só um trecho dela. Era para eu fazer tudo, mas agora estou jogando um RPG, então só peguei as partes mais essenciais. E, se vocês pegarem a letra toda dela, vão perceber que combina perfeitamente com ela! Inclusive na relação RozenxSuiginTou.

E mais uma vez peço desculpas a vocês, minhas leitoras XDD  
Ah sim! Também irei aproveitar e postar todos os capítulos que eu fiz de "Uma nova Era". Também receio dizer que provalvemente não irei mais fazer "A obsessão da Rainha". Mas não se preocupem, se der eu faço uma fanfic bem engraçada tipo Talk Show, revelando o que aconteceria nas próximos capítulos.

Por hoje é tudo!!

Sayo o/


End file.
